Sena's First
by snowwinter486
Summary: All Yamato wanted was as many of Sena's first possible, what he didn't realize was what first times come with... Yamato/Sena


When Yamato said he wanted all of Sena, all the firsts and lasts, or as much as he can, he never expected this.

Warning: Sena/Yamato, angst, hurt, tears, drinking cursing, smoking, ect.

Disclaimer: Don't own Eyeshield 21

-x-

"No, Sena that's not-"

"Oh, no, _Yamato-san_," the name rolled off and stabbed Yamato Takeru right in the heart. What had happened to the beautiful smile from the brunet who would called him, "_Takeru!_" after suck a long time, with that innocent, happy smile, "I understand it perfectly."

"N-no, that's not-" first time Yamato's voice ever shook.

And for the first time ever, Sena really glares at Yamato to scare him. It was a life-less stare, nothing behind the warm brown honey except frozen venom.

He's supposed to look that intimidating when he wanted to scare others away from each other.

Not at him.

"Listen, Sena," now he was trying.

"No, I'm not going to listen when I know that almost everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie!" another stab.

"I-I didn't mean t-"

He was halfway out the door now, and by now, he makes eye-contact, and Yamato is desperately wishing that he would just smile and say that it was a joke.

"Yamato-san, it was fun for me," Sena said, finally smiling before it became empty and looked up directly into the golden eyes staring back, "I'm sorry that I fell for you, and I'm sorry that we were dating. I'm sorry I was ever in your life," the words were soft as tears quietly slipped down the depressed, smiling face and Yamato was stunned speechless.

"S-Sena..." all he could manage, his mind was blank.

All except that he was going to lose Sena, whether he likes it or not.

"Don't worry, Yamato-san, we'll probably only see each other on the field," a sniffle, as he furiously whipped his tears away, "I'm sorry I got in the way so... Let's..." he looked up and after one more smile, walked off.

"Wait! Sena! I beg of you!" cold eyes turned and stared at him.

"Is that what you said to all of them as well?"

"S-Sena, it was a joke-" How the hell was Yamato supposed to know that Sena was being really disturbed by all the girls that came at him, and how he would flirt with the rest of them.

"I'm sorry that my heart seemed to be a great source of entertainment, but," he sniffled, "My heart can't take it," and with that, he ran his full 4.2 speed, out and away.

Somewhere Yamato couldn't reach.

* * *

Taka was in a pretty good mood, until he met Yamato, who was all rainbows and sunshine, but now, he was so down in the dumps that Taka barely recognized him.

"Aren't you going to leach onto Sena today?" Taka noted how his best friend winced at the name, "...What happened?" the voice dead-panned, and the male looked up, and for once, the Hawk was surprised.

Yamato Takeru didn't pull up that stupid grin and joked about it, it was real, and real to the point that he was ready to cry, "...Sena and I broke up," he whispered hoarsely.

"...So, he dumped you?" Taka sighed and patted the male's head, "...I don't know what to say at a time like this, I never saw it coming..."

"Neither did I," a failed attempt at his natrually good humor that didn't spark.

"...Wanna talk about it?"

"Taka, I have never told you how awesome you are, did I?"

"You don't need to."

* * *

If anything, Sena was perfectly fine, as though nothing has happened. Which made Yamato feel even worse.

"_Maybe... You should apologize," _his friend's adivce rang through his head, _"Even if he doesn't accept you with open-arms, you should at least try."_

Muttering darkly under his breath, he pulled up a small smile and walked up to Sena, "Sena!"

"Don't call me that, _Yamato-san_," the harsh voice of reality that seemed so out-of-character for Sena.

Monta, who was next to him, looked horrified.

"S-Sena?"

"C'mon, Monta, Hiruma-san is probably waiting by now," Sena said, as the two shuddered at the thought of their quarterback, and brushed past Yamato with ease.

They are Dream-Team Japan, the team that's been there for a while. Even if everyone was a bit older with them being in University...

* * *

"So, you're avoiding Yamato?" Taka asked the most recent ex-boyfriend of his best friend, who was also listening from outside.

"Eh? Er... I think, that it was Yamato who saw me as a stain of life, s-so I don't want to bother him..." he was quiet for a moment, his eyes still glued to the floor, "Well, I guess all I ever knew was... running away."

"...Can you give him another chance?" the blonde asked, "No, the more appropiate question would be, 'do you love him'?"

"Yes, I love him," Sena smiled, as though he was recalling happy memories that were now bittersweet.

"Then, will you give him another chance?"

"...No."

"...Could I know why?" all to the last moment, Taka is calm, and polite.

"Because... My head doesn't agree," the blonde cocked an eyebrow at the brunet, who had a sad smile on his face, "...I want to love and stay with someone that my entire body, soul and mind can automatically go to."

"I see, so you want someone that all of you agrees of."

"Yeah, I don't understand but... I guess it's like that, as soon as one thing is done, if the mind and body can't get into it..."  
"It's impossible. I catch your drift," faintly thinking about the Christmas Bowl long ago. And the certain monkey from before...

"You know, I would rather date Agon-san than him," Sena admitted and at this, Taka was surprised.

"W-what?" his calm expression was broken, was Eyeshield-kun talking about the dreaded-haired man that halfway killed him six or seven times? Maybe even more?

"Yeah. Definitely."

Yamato couldn't believe what he heard, he was lower that Kongo Agon himself.

"Really?" Taka is very good at hiding himself, almost to the point that even Hiruma can't figure him out, he's gotten very good, but he can't lie to his best friend.

The muffled voice that Yamato loved with all his life continued, "Yeah. I'm certain. Kongo Agon-san is so much better than Yamato Takeru."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Um... well... Agon-san doesn't make empty promises, and he never really promises anything... I would rather have someone like him than someone who would keep me up until 2 am every other week because I'm waiting for him, thinking 'It's just the traffic'. But sometimes, when you wanted him in by six, because you promised, and you wait until two, every week, you begin to wonder, 'Really?'"

A sigh cut through as Yamato gritted his teeth, we wasn't going to let someone like Ago take his place in Sena's...

Right, he doesn't have anymore spot, does he?

"So, I would rather someone that doesn't make promises than someone who makes promises by lying through their teeth," Sena comcluded.

"So, does that mean you'll date Agon?"

"No, I don't love him."

And thus, Yamato Takeru finally got what he needed to do.

-Rice Bowl-

"Sena!" he ran on the field to the smaller Eyeshield, once again, and after countless days, missed calls, one-word conversation, all this waiting.

Finally, "Sena! I want to tell you something."

"Well, what is it?" Sena asked.

"I love you!" he yelled, but the yelling of the crowd made it slightly unadiable.

And for the first time ever since they broke up, Sena looked up at him, directly in his eyes and said, "You took my virginity, and I don't plan to be your toy, I'm pretty sure that I made this clear," he seemed disturbed and annoyed.

Yamato Takeru only wanted all of Sena's first.

He did get most of them.

Sena's first boyfriend, first love, first kid, first...

First bed-partner...

And the first person Sena ever held a grudge on, and the first break-up, in a very painful way.

"For some odd reason, I can't help but love you. And for some odd reason, every time I look at you, I can't help but feel disappointed, do you know that feeling?"

It wasn't his fault that he was greedy, but it was too much to ask for all of the firsts, huh?

It's a shame that Yamato learned that two steps too late.


End file.
